Empire
by Kangae No Hinansho
Summary: Earth will soon become the seat of a new empire at the hands of the most unexpected people. Can the senshi stop them or will they find themselves helpless against their new 'enemy'.
1. Chapter 1

Earth will soon become the seat of a new empire at the hands of the most unexpected people. Can the senshi stop them or will they find themselves helpless against their new 'enemy'.

Empire of Gods

Chapter 1: Fundamental Dreams

Hotaru rolled in her bed, her sheets binding her so she wouldn't fall. Her face contorted as her dream became vivid with the sounds of screams and the feeling of cold. "I did this for you…," said the soft voice. The soft heat of his breath made Hotaru realize that this was no simply a dream. This was a memory. She felt herself pull away, staring up into blue eyes. "All of this is for you." Fear gripped her tightly, almost suffocating her. She pushed at him, fighting to be released from his grasp. She wasn't quite sure what had occurred but she knew that whatever he had done, her past self did not want.

"Let me go." Instead his arms pulled her flush against his body. She shivered as a hoarse chuckle emanated from his body.

"Let you go?" He paused, his lips pressed against her throat. She felt him nod. The sound of fluttering caught her eye as she realized that this man had wings; large, white feathered wings. They were spread out, arched back slightly. Her eyes were transfixed on the pair as they tips slowly turned black. The black colouring seemed like ink, spreading across the expanse until both wings held no hint of their once pure colour. His cold fingers cupped her face as his lips drew closer to her own. "I'll let you go then." His lips brushed hers as he spoke. His mouth met hers in what could have been a heated kiss except that it seemed he was taking the heat out of her. Her body trembled as she felt needles from the cold stab at her feet and work its way upward.

Hotaru shot upward. Her hands held herself, happy to find that her body was warm. Her previous memories had never been as vivid as that one. She stood from her bed, observing the rays of sunlight that filtered in the room. She had the distinct feeling that something would happen today-whether good or bad she was unsure. She found herself walking down the hall of her home towards Setsuna's room. She knocked lightly. "Come in," answered a voice. Hotaru poked her head in to find Setsuna sitting at her desk, her eyes focused on her computer screen.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment Setsuna."

"Of course, what is it?" Setsuna pushed her hair over her shoulder before turning to face Hotaru. "Is it those dreams again?" Hotaru nodded.

"Last night I had a very vivid one, of my death. I saw a man there this time. I couldn't quite see his face, but…."

"And you are sure this was a memory?"

"Yes! I'm positive. The man, he had wings. In my memory his wings changed from white to black." A stifled gasp caught Hotaru's attention. She turned to Setsuna, her eyes wary. "You know something about that, don't you?"

Setsuna sighed. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to tell the girl. Her mind obviously wanted to retrieve the memories. "In your past, you were having a… relationship… with a young man. It caused such an uproar seeing as your parents had been keen on an arranged marriage to a noble man of Saturn. The relationship wasn't looked upon well, many people felt you were overstepping boundaries." Brief memories flashed in Hotaru's mind. _Her mother was so upset. "What would he want with you? What would he want with the princess of a planet outside of the AIE? You can't see him Hotaru!"_

"_But Mother!_

"_No! He is using you Hotaru! You have to see that…"_

"Why not? I was a princess, how was _I_ the one overstepping my boundaries?" she asked. The memory had only confused her more.

"Because he was a fundamentalist. The most powerful one at that." A fundamentalist? "He was practically a god. He was known mostly as the God of Life, though in actuality he was both life and death. His wings usually told you which mood he was in." So that was what it was. When he wings had turned black in was to signal a change in his role. "There were nine fundamentalist. Five dealt with elements while four dealt with time. They were a balanced group. One group provided the things to live while another group providing time to live. There was life and death, water, earth, fire, light, spring, summer, winter, and fall. And each one held a sort of virtue, a sign of heroism that all aspired to. Many people focused on a single one, giving praise to him and earning protection. There was wisdom, trust, courtesy, obedience, endurance, piety, loyalty, purity, and justice."

It all sounded like a fairy tale to Hotaru. Though discovering that you were once a protector of the solar system and was a princess of a now dead planet sounded a bit like a fairy tale as well. Setsuna's words jarred her from her thoughts. "I don't know why your mind is forcing these memories though." Setsuna leaned against her chair. "After Beryl, Queen Serenity had been sure to separate them from us. To ensure such a tragedy would not occur again. That is probably why using the crystal had taken so much of her power, she had to open a gateway into a separate space." Hotaru wasn't aware that the queen could open dimensions. "There is no chance of ever meeting them."

"Maybe she needs closure." She said before thinking. "In my memory she seemed so confused and scared."

"I suppose that your past hasn't bonded with you enough has it? You know, eventually it will be just you; not you and her. I wonder though if you know your name."

"My name was Persephone." Setsuna smiled at her.

"You know, long ago when I first heard the story of Persephone and Hades it made me think of you. It sounded so much like that had happened. I still wonder if that man, who first told it was actually seeing vague memories of his past. He probably was. Come on, we should get breakfast."

Setsuna was right. She shouldn't really worry about these dreams. There wasn't a chance she would ever meet his present self. He was living his life somewhere in another dimension.

R&R please. My first SM/RW crossover. Be kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: in the dark

"Alright there Touma?" asked a soft British voice. Blue eyes turned to the speaker, pushing back stray strands of blue hair. He released a grunt and rolled over. He roughly pulled his covers back over his head, blocking out the sunlight. "Oh c'mon mate! It's three in the bleeding afternoon! It's time to get up."

"Go away Shin! Not now," Touma mumbled form under the sheets. He heard a loud sight before his bed shifted from added weight.

"Was it that dream again? Not much sleep?" Touma stilled at the words.

"Yeah."  He didn't uncover his head as he answered. There was a brief silence before Shin spoke again.

"You know, we all have been having dreams lately. I was thinking, maybe we should talk with Anubis. He might know something." Shin turned to look at the covered head. "Last night I… I dreamt about a girl." His eyes focused on a spot on the wall, the memory coming back vividly. "She was dying…"

Touma shot up at the words. The sunlight almost blinded him as the sheets rolled down his face. It seemed that their dreams were running along the same track. "Maybe we should talk to Anubis." Touma looked at Shin's smiling face. He wondered how he could smile through this. "What?"

"We are all going through it Touma. You aren't alone." He patted his head before heading to the door. "Oh, lunch is ready. We were going to go to the mall afterward, up for it?" Shin's smile brightened. Touma only nodded before heading for a quick shower.

Shin walked slowly downstairs. The dream from last night still bothered him. He ran his hands through his hair as his feet met the hardwood flooring. "You ok man?" Shin looked to find Ryo staring at him from the table. Shin contemplated whether or not he should say something.

"Did any of you have any disturbing dreams last night?" He looked to everyone there. Seiji was leaning against a wall his brows furrowed at the question. Shuu had actually stopped eating. Ryo was the first to speak.

"I had one," he began. "There was a girl there, yelling. I guess she was yelling at me, but she kept asking why. There were flames everywhere; I could literally feel the heat. I kept moving towards her and the closer I got the clearer the scene was. It looked like a war zone. There were bodies everywhere and buildings were toppled. I think the most disturbing part though, was that I wasn't surprised or horrified. I felt angry and pleased; I had wanted to kill her." Ryo leaned back in his chair his eyes focused on his hands.

Shuu didn't say anything, he just nodded his head. Seiji shifted against the wall before he spoke. "I think it's the past."

Shuu turned to him. "What? The past?"

"The dreams, they seemed too vivid to actually be dreams. You cannot feel in dreams. I could feel her, as if I had touched her before. It makes me think that maybe they are memories- perhaps from a past life." Seiji uncrossed his arms.

"It would make sense," came Touma's voice. "Maybe we have something to finish. It could be connected to why the armours chose us. The only thing though is that in my dream, I didn't seem very much like a savior of the world. I seemed much more like a murderer."

"Well, I couldn't see myself. So maybe we are having someone else's memory. If someone had these armours before us, couldn't we dream about their past. Maybe it's an omen." Shuu stared down at his uneaten food as he spoke. He prayed that he wasn't once the monster he saw in his dream. Seiji's voice quickly dashed his prayers.

"In my dream I was looking at a window. I could see my reflection. It was definitely me." Mia rose from her seat on the couch.

"Ok guys, before you start worrying about this maybe we should speak to Kayura or Anubis first. They may know what's going on." The guys nodded at Mia's suggestion. "I have to head for work. Please, don't stress about this. Even if this is your past, the past is still the past and regardless of who you were then, you are different now." Mia quickly exited the house shutting the door gently behind her. She truly hoped that the dreams or memories were simply that and not some omen.

Although Mia's words had been encouraging, a feeling of worry still lingered within the home.

--

"Ah! Miss Koji!" Dr. Misaki hugged her tightly upon her entrance. "I have such good news! Takeda-san has the generator running! We can now efficiently study the black hole within our own laboratory!" Dr. Misaki was terribly excited at the turn of events. With the generator running, they could now begin their experiments. He smiled at the thought. He would finally reach his lifelong goal.

"That's great! We can begin the portal tunnel." Mia had, after years of research with her late father, created a device that could tunnel through objects such as black holes. With it they could actually see the inner workings of such phenomena. She stared at the screen as everything began running and loud yet pleasant hum filling the air. A rather small black hole existed within a contained room and as the portal tunnel began, it slowly widened. Mia continuously checked it's stability as it slowly began to grow. She saw the portal tunnel jerk at the gravitational pull.

"That's as large as we need it," stated Dr. Misaki. His eyes darkened as he watched the portal tunnel slowly enter the vacuum. Four machines shot lasers into the hole, attempting to stabilize it. His fingers gripped Mia's shoulder as they watched and with a wide grin he almost laughed as the room began to shake. Yes, this was exactly as he wanted it. Mia watched in horror as tiling on the floor and ceiling began to enter the hole. "We should reverse it! It is becoming too powerful!" he had almost believed the horror portrayed in his own voice. Mia attempted to reverse the portal tunnel but found that instead it was making the hole grow larger at an alarming rate.

--

Rei jumped at the sounds of screams. She bounded outside only to witness a large hole opening in the sky. The darkness began to spread through the city quickly. Rei tried to run back into the shrine but found her feet stuck to the ground. It seemed the darkness was gripping her, holding her to her spot so it could engulf her too. Rei drew her transformation pen but before she could speak, darkness fell.

Please R&R.  I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
